Dreams are Breakable
by racesgurl52787
Summary: When life tells you not to trust anyone, you are all alone. Julia learned that lesson and is all alone, until she meets the newsies. Can they teach her how to trust again? And what happens when she falls for the one person she can never have?*R/R*
1. Speak the Truth

*Authors Note: Ok, this was kind of a random idea I had, so I figured I would put it down on paper. But I like it, so hopefully you will too! I'll try to update soon so I can really hook you guys in, but I'm not promising anything, as I'm leaving for NY tomorrow for the weekend and I might not get it up before I leave. I'll try though! Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

The door of the empty Lodging house lobby opened and a girl of about sixteen entered. She would have been beautiful, had she not been enveloped in fear and insecurity. Like a lost puppy she entered, her big green eyes darting around the room. She was petite to start, but she shrank back so much that she seemed almost a child. Seeing no one was there, so slowly walked to the desk and timidly rang the bell that sat on it. When no one came, she hesitantly walked over to the worn, faded couch that lay next to the opposite wall and sat down. She glanced up at the stairs, hoping someone would come down and help her, but instead she noticed a sign that was hanging on the wall. '_Speak the Truth.' How ironic…_ she thought to herself, when she her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Can I help you miss?" said a friendly voice. She quickly looked over toward the desk, where a kindly old man now stood. _Oh, I didn't notice that door behind the desk…_ she thought as she nodded and stood. "I was wondering if you had any room for me to stay here for a while…" she said, glancing at the man but trying to avoid eye contact if possible. 

"Well, we don't usually take girls…" but seeing the sad look on her face he gave in with a smile. "Sure. Can you pay rent?" he asked, for many kids didn't. She nodded, looking just as frightened as when she had first entered. So the man thought he'd try to make it easier on her. 

"Welcome to the Manhattan Newsboys (and girls) Lodging House. I'm Kloppman. If you ever need anything, feel free to come to me. Here, let me show you to the sleeping quarters. Now, I hope you won't mind sleeping with guys, as all we have is one main room," he said as they went up the stairs.

"Well, this is the bunkroom and the washroom is through those doors. I'm afraid you're the only girl, but the boys are real nice, so you should feel at home right away. I would tell you which bed is yours, but it changes from night to night, so hopefully the boys will be polite enough to give you a bed to yourself, and if they don't you come talk to me and I'll set them straight," Kloppman said with a smile, trying to make the girl feel better. 

"You're welcome to stay around here today, but if you want to meet some of the boys then I suggest going to Tibby's (it's a restaurant a couple of blocks away that they like to eat at)," Kloppman added kindly before turning to go downstairs. Then, remembering one last thing, he turned back to her and asked, "By the way, what's your name? I need it for the books…" 

"Julia. Julia Moore," she replied hesitantly. Kloppman nodded and headed back to his office. After he left, Julia began to look around. The place was a mess: beds unmade, dirty clothes everywhere. Finally, she set her small bag of belongings in a corner and went to wash up a bit. 

She hadn't realized until she looked in the mirror how terrible she looked. Her face was covered in sweat, dirt and dried tears. Oh, it had been a long three days. _Only three days? It seems as if I've been out here on my own for years,_ she thought, recalling the hard days and nights she had faced. _Well, at least it was better then before…_ but her thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. 

"Heya… oh, sorry, I didn't know… I thought…" began the boy who had entered, surprised and unsure of what to do. After all, not many girls washed up in the washroom of the Newsboys Lodging House. Julia didn't know what to do either, for she hadn't expected any boys back for hours. After a second, the boy took hold of the situation and put out his hand. "Racetrack Higgins at yer service. Might I have da pleasure of makin' you'se acquaintance?" he asked charmingly. Julia shyly offered her hand and replied timidly, "Julia." 

_I have to get out of here. I don't want any acquaintances! Why can't anyone understand that?_ she thought, terrified of what could happen. "I have to go," she said before she ran downstairs and out the door. Racetrack, however, followed her down and caught hold of her arm as she started down the street. She turned to look at him, but it wasn't a look he was expecting. _God, she's terrified of me!_ he thought. Calmly, he said, "Listen, I'se don't want ta hoit you. Trust me."

For a moment she just stared at him, her soft green eyes wide with terror. Seeing he wasn't going to let go, the terror slowly began to fade as she tried to read his expression. _Well, God knows I need someone to help me, _she thought, taking a closer look. _Looks like an Italian. Must be an orphan, as he doesn't look like the type to have run away. Ok. _"Ok," she said, with a little more confidence in her voice. 

"You'se can call me Race," he said as he offered his arm. She took it, still with a wary look on her face, but with a bit less timid-ness than before. As they walked down the street, Race asked, "So, why are you'se stayin' in the lodgin' house anyways?" Julia answered pointedly, "I have no where else to go." Race chuckled and replied, "Well d'en, ya came ta da right place."

#############^^^^^^^#########

Well, I hope you like it so far! I promise it will prove to be an interesting story once I get some of the plot down (those of you who have read A Little Bit of Luck know that my first chapters are usually introductions). Please review! –Maudie (Racesgurl)


	2. Like a Frightened Horse

Thanks to my four reviewers!!! It really inspires me to write more when I know people like it… I hope you all like this chapter!! This story isn't quite the "romance" that A Little Bit of Luck is, but trust me, there is more romance down the line. Now for Shout-Outs:

AngelicOne: I'm so happy you like it!! Yea, Race is my favorite too. Isn't he the best?? I just watched Sgt. Bilko a few nights ago (with Max Casella in it) and he plays another quick-witted Italian… if you are a Max Casella fan I highly suggest it. Keep reviewing!!

Neola, Lizard15 and KatFightOnSkis: I'm glad you like my beginning. Hopefully this chapter will live up to it! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

As they walked down the street, Race could sense that Julia was still tense. _My God, she's like a frightened horse: you'se don't know when she'll bolt, _Race thought as he glanced at the frightened girl at his side. Seeing she didn't have any clue what to do on her own, Race decided to take her under his wing for today. 

"So, you'se eva sold papes before?" he asked her. She shook her head, so Race smiled and replied, "you'se can sell wit me today." He was dying to go to Sheepshead and place a few bets, but he could tell big crowds would overwhelm Julia, so he decided on Central Park. 

After they got to Central Park, Race headed down to the lake. _Da lake'll be good.. It's always quiet d'ere and usually d'a few people dat are d'ere want papes._ So as they approached, Race started calling out the usual absurd headlines, careful to keep an eye on Julia as he did so. 

Julia, however, was too much in awe to think about bolting. _A park this big in the middle of New York City? Who'd have thought… It's like back home, _but at this thought she came out of her trance. The thought of home had reminded her of everything… 

Race felt Julia tense up. _Oh no, I thought she had calmed down! _So, not wanting to have her get upset, he quietly suggested they go back to the lodging house. "I'se only got one more pape left, and I'se can sell d'at on da way back," he said. 

She nodded, thankful to be getting away from the lake._ It's just like the lake back home._ At this thought she sighed. 

_Something 'ere must have triggered a memory… but what?? _Race wondered, intrigued by the mystery that enveloped the beautiful brunette. 

They began the walk back in silence, until, to Race's surprise, Julia broke it. "So… Race, what made you decide to be a newsie?" she asked. Race, however was taken aback by this sudden confidence that came from the same mouth that had barely been able to utter her own name before. 

After a moment of shock, he responded wittily, "I had no where else ta go," echoing her own earlier words. At this, Race could have sworn that he had seen a bit of a smile on Julia's soft face. They were silent for a moment before Julia asked timidly, obviously curious about this boy who she had entrusted herself to, "Well… I mean, where did you come from?" 

He smiled at her, glad she finally came out of her shell a bit, and replied, "Well, as a kid I'se lived in Little Italy. Me family came from Italy before I'se was born." Julia responded with a soft "oh," and shifted her gaze back to the ground. Then, with a bit more confidence, she asked, "Where's your family now?" It was Race's turn to fall silent. 

But the conversation was interrupted by a sudden crack and a yell. Julia and Race jumped at the sound. Felt a hand on his arm, so Race glanced over at Julia and saw that she had grabbed onto his arm out of surprise and was now clinging to it. Then they heard someone call "Loose horses!!!" At that moment, a team of four grays came galloping down the street. At the sight of the horses, Julia relaxed. The next thing Race new, she was out in the street. 

"JULIA!! WATCH OUT!!" he cried, for she if she didn't move she would surely get trampled by the stampede. But, frozen in fear, he watched as the horses slowed down as the approached her, the whole time being calmed by Julia's gentle, "woah, there… calm down…" When the horses had come to a stop, Julia slowly got hold of one's bridle, and the others followed as they were still all in their four-horse harness. A few moments later a man came running around the corner, and stopped dead in surprise that his team had been stopped, by a girl nonetheless. 

"Thank ya miss. I'd 'a never have gotten 'em. The axis of d'a cart broke and d'ey spooked. Next thing I'se know, d'ey's runnin' off at break-neck speed. Thank ya again," the coachman said as he tipped his hat and led his horses away. 

Race, however, was still in awe. "So, I'se guess you'se is familiar wit horses," he replied jokingly, but he thought to himself that this might be a key that could unlock a door to her mysterious past. Julia just smiled shyly and shrugged, before they started walking back to the lodging house.

~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you all think? Please review! Any comments are welcome: good or bad! -Maudie


	3. Day Dreams

Hey everyone!!!!! Sorry it's been so long, I have had such a bad case of writer's block! But I'm back, so I hope you enjoy it!

_Chapter 3:_

Back at the lodging house, Race considered telling every one about Julia's heroic actions that day, but decided against it. She was finally starting to come out of her shell, and he didn't want to jeopardize that.

            The next morning, Race and Julia walked down to the distribution office together. After they got their papers, they automatically headed towards central park. They sold papers all morning, talking about the headlines and other such topics. 

            Race noticed that, though Julia was loosening up tremendously, there was still an emotional wall that was hidden behind the smiles and timid laughs.  

            As the weeks went by, Julia loosened up more and more, but Race also found himself opening up as well.  In Julia he had found someone who understood his pain, although he still wasn't sure exactly why.

But mysteries were not Race's forte, and for the next month the pair grew to simply like each other's company. Every morning they would go to the distribution office together, then wander through Central Park for a few hours, selling papers as they went. Then they'd have lunch at Tibby's and head out for the evening edition.  

The other newsies had come to expect this, although they could never understand Race's attraction to the silent girl who slept in their bunk room and used their showers. But Race and Julia never cared, and they carried on without fail day in and day out. That was, until they met him. 

One day, as they walked through the park on their routine path, Race was recounting how the newsies had beat Pulitzer and Hearst during the strike. Julia followed him, smiling as he relived the memories of the fights that would break out in the street between the newsies and the police. 

"Ah, we licked 'em!" Race exclaimed, passionate as ever about the great newsies victory, "d'ere we was, out numbered ten ta one. D'en who happens along, but Spot! And d'en…" But the rest faded into the backround. 

At that moment, he came around the bend. Julia was transfixed, watching him. He was well dressed, and everything in his manner suggested class. She could faintly hear Race's story, but it seemed so distant. All she was aware of was him. 

Then, he turned toward her, a golden light shining on his brown hair, almost the same shade as her own. But it was not his hair that held her transfixed. It was his eyes. Their eyes met and, though just for a moment, Julia felt that in that timeless instant, he could see all the way down into her deepest thoughts. 

"Julia… you'se ok?" Race's voice brought her back into the real world. She turned to Race, but quickly glanced back over to the bend, but he was gone. 

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," Julia replied, wondering if, perhaps, it had all been a dream.  

@@@@@@@@@@

Well, I hope you liked it! I'm trying to get back into my grove, but it's been hard… I think I'm going to start updating faster though, now that I've gotten past this point. Please review! –Maudie (Racesgurl)


End file.
